What A Magic Kingdom!!!1
WHAT A MAGIC KINDOM!!1, by Skater Gnome ok so its no secrit that ive takin a break from eq but latly ive getting som email asking 'skatr where r u' and 'skater why hav u forsaken us' and even a call one nite at 2am from some dude that was crying and just kept saying 'skater gnome!!11' over and over agian sadly u cant dragon punch peopl in the face over the phone anyway i miss my eq peeps so much i thougt id just tell ppl what ive been up too latly ok so last weak my mom says 'skater we have a supris for u' and im liek 'omg what tel me now' and shes like 'just go git in the van' so i run out to the van and everyon is in there even j-mo! so i get in and we drive but then we keep driving for liek 100 HOURS and im like 'if the suprise is riding in the van then i dont want it any more' so we were reely bored and then j-mo is liek 'hey dude i have silly string' so we shoot the silly silly string at mom first and shes liek 'stop!' and we're liek 'hehehe' so then we shoot it at dad and but he didnt say stop, he just started to pull the car over to the side of teh rode so im thinking he mus not of notice that we shot him so i shot him agian and hes like 'DAM U KID!!11' and im like 'dam is a bad word u lover of innorruk!!1' well once teh car was stopped he proved his dark aligence by performing a ritual of pain that involved his belt and my botom and maybe just a litle bit of crying and j-mo is laughing and is liek 'dude monks dont cry' and im liek 'stfu' so anyway we finely stop the car and mom is liek 'here we are!!1' and im like 'yay were at a parking lot how fun!!1' and my mom is liek 'no son were at disney world' so im liek 'wtf is disney world?!1' and shes liek 'wait and see!' so j-mo and i go threw the gates and suddeny i find myself inside a whole world of fantacy jus liek norrath and i started feeling liek a monk again more than evar!!11 so im liek 'omg jmo lets explore!!1' and hes like 'ok' so we group up and zone into Adventureland so were creeping along looking at how cool the zone is when suddenly i see 7 gnomes come out of this little hut and behind them is the mos beatiful girl in the world and im like 'omg j-mo look its gnomes!!!!1' and hes liek 'ya and theyre visiting with TUNARE!!!' and suddenly it ocurs to me that ive trained my whole life for this vary moment so im liek 'omg duuuuuude tunare drops teh best lewt evar!!!!11 omg lets get it!!!1' and j-mo is liek 'dude i cant im a druid!' and im liek 'so what you worship karana!1' and hes liek 'ya i guess ur rite but we dont have any weapons' and im liek 'well lets go into one of these shops and buy gear' so we jump into one of the Adventureland shops and im liek 'hail a shopkeper' and the shopkeper is liek 'welcome to my shop could i interest u in plastic bow and suction cup arrow or indiana jones leater whip? so i say 'what about plastic bow and suction cup arrow? and hes liek 'huh'? so j-mo is liek 'dude u spoke it wrong' so hes like 'i would like to purchase plastic bow and suction cup arrow and indiana jones leater whip. so the shopkeper smile and gives us both items and j-mo pays him and im liek 'well done j-mo!!' and hes beams a big smile so i tak the bow and jmo take the whip and we go outside agian only to find that other ppl are running over to tunare and the 7 gnomes and im liek 'omg hey j-mo quick look theyre trying to beat us to the lewt!!!1' and hes liek 'OH NO THEY DONT!!!1' so we go charging to the gnomes and tunare as fast as we can and i run up to tunare and im liek 'TUNARE SURENDAR 2 US OR FACE CERTAIN DETH!!!1' but she wasnt scared at all she just smiled at me and opened up her arms to grap me!! so right before she got to me i pulled the bow back and shot an arow rite to her head BUT IT BOUNCED RIGHT OFF and i start thinking that maybe i should have conned her before atacking but she stops coming at me and yells 'security!' so j-mos liek 'uh-oh' and he takes off and im liek 'COME BAC HERE U COWARDLY DRUID!!11' but then i see tunares guards running toward me in yelow jackets so take off an im runing so fast as i can but tunares guards are catching up!!1 and im weaving and ducking but to no avail!! so just before i decid to feign deth i see j-mo peeking his head aroundf the corner of haunted manision and im liek 'SNARE THEM J- MO!!! SNARE!!!!!' and hes liek 'I CANT!!11' and im liek 'USE THE SILLY STRING!!1' so j-mos eyes get all big and he jumps out from behind teh corner and screams 'BY TEH POWER OF KARANA!!1' and shoots the silly string at the guards and omg it reely worked good they slowed down and wiped their face and eyes and were holaring and yelling mean things and j-mos liek 'what do we do??!' and im liek 'lets circle back around and get tunare whil the gaurds are snared!!' and hes liek 'ok!' and were all excited so im runing past the 7 gnomes to get to tunare but can you believ it one of the gnomes aggros and grabs me by the shirt and says 'hey kid not u agian go get ur parents' and im liek 'wtf my beef is not with u gnome cant u see were brothars?!' and hes like 'better get your folks kid before security gets here' and im liek 'listen here grumpy if ur looking to buy some ass whoop im open ALL DAY LONG' so then i do round kick! but for som reson i didnt lern my leson from tunare and i forgot to con him too before i attacked and before i know it all the gnomes had me pined down and im yelling 'omg wtf how can u betray ur own kind!!!11' so by that time the yelow coated guards were back and they grap me and taking me to their fortres by the gate on their 4wheeler mounts so i get there and j-mo had been captured too and we were liek 'omg dude we were so close' well to mak a long story short my dad showed up soon after and performed that dark ritual again and there was some crying and stuff but later that day we got to zone back into adventureland and even though we didnt see any more high lvl mobs we still had a reely reely good tim the end